Sora Return to the prideland
by Al Dusty
Summary: Sora Returns to the pride land after the final battle with master Xahanort


A few day after the final battle with master xahanort Sora and Riku were in the land of departure training together Sora wanted to keep on training incase the heartless come back .

Riku : Do you really want to keep training Sora ?

Sora : I have too Incase the heartless come back I want to be ready for anything .

Riku : Ok

The two then summoned there keyblade's and started to fight soon Terra and Aqua watch from a distance soon the fight end's with Sora winning right after Terra and Aqua walk up to them .

Terra : You did really good Right there Sora .

Aqua : You did you are getting stronger .

Sora : Thank you come Riku let keep going .

Riku : Maybe later Sora I want to rest up first .

Sora : What come on Riku we need to be ready for anything !

Aqua : Sora you just defeated master Xehanort you did something bigger than me or Terra can do .

Rilu : Look why don't you take a few day off from training you need the rest anyway .

Sora : Well I might as well go to the pride land want to meet Simba and Nala cub's

Riku : That fine by me just make sure your back with in a couple of day Donald is bring his nephews here he want us to help teach them so magic .

Sora : Ok bye guy's

then run's off to the gummy ship and takes off to the pride land's soon he arrives in the pride land as a lion he then start to walking to pride rock . Sora then realized how much the pride land 's has changed since the last time he was there .

Sora : wow It look amazing here now .{ Just then a hoard of gazelle run up passed him } Wow what was I better go to a look .

Meanwhile the Lion Guard just got word of the Rampaging Gazelle

Kion : Come let's move Till the pride land's end !

Guard : Lion guard Defend ! { they then run toward the Gazelle }

Kion : Ono what states on the gazelle ?

Ono : Uh actually Kion the gazelle has stop.

Fuli : What how ?

Ono : It look like there someone near them

Kion : What that sound crazy look go investigate

The Lion guard then walk up to the and soon see Sora

Bunga : who that lion ?

Kion : I don't know you guy go check on the Gazelle then head back the lair .

Kion then walked up to Sora.

Sora : Hi these Gazelle were being chased by some hyenas I stopped them and sent them back to the outland .

Kion :thank you who are you by the way .

Sora : Oh my name is Sora I'm here to see Simba

Kion : You know my dad !

Sora : yes I help him defeat scar .

Kion : wow that amazing come I'll take you back to Pride rock to see him .

They started walk back to pride rock and with in 3 short Min they were back at pride rock.

Kion: Dad Dad .

Simba then walks out .

Simba: Kion what wrong .

Kion : Nothing there someone here who want to see you .

Sora then walks in front of kion Simba Immediately tackles him .

Simba : Sora is so good to see you .

Sora : same here so how you been .

Simba : good I see you already meet my son Kion come we have much to talk about .

The two then walk inside of pride rock Bunga then walk up to Kion .

Bunga : Hey kion you find out who the lion was ?

Kion : oh yeah he a old friend of my dad named sora.

Bunga : oh yeah know who he is .

Kion : you do ?

Bunga : yeah Timon and Pumbaa told me about him .

Meanwhile in the outland

Janja and his clan walked back into the Volcano

Janja : Who was the guy new guy that stopped us .

Chungu : Whoever he was he was very strong .

Cheezi : Plus he had the Strange thing with him .

Just then scar came out from the volcano.

Scar : That you fools was SORA it was not for him I would still be alive right now .

Janja : So what do we do ?

Scar : I have a plan { Evil laugh }

The next day Sora and the guard walk out of the lair and soon see a injured Kion walking back to pride rock.

Sora : KION ! Ono fly and go get help !

Ono : I'm on it { then fly's off the rest of the guard and Sora ran up to Kion }

Bestie : it ok Kion we got you what happened

Kion : On patrol ….. Janja attacking …. elephants …. rock slide barely made it out alive

Fuli : it ok Kion your safe now let get you back pride rock .

The four then brought him back to pride rock Simba and Nala were in shock when they saw Kion hurt .

Simba : What happened ?

Sora : Caught in a rockslide !

Nala : How ?

Fuli : From what we got from him Janja was attacking the Elephants I guess they had plans to kill him .

Simba : GROWL

Just then Ono and Rafiki make it to pride rock.

Simba : Can you help him

Rafiki : Came down Simba he will be fine. Now Kion can you walk at all ?

Kion : I think I can { he then stands up }

Rafiki : Good now let get you to the lair so I can help you .

Sora : If it helps Rafki I could help you .

Rafiki : alright that is fine .

the three then walks to the lair soon Rafiki and Sora walk out of the lair Simba run up to them .

Simba : he is ok .

Sora : He pretty banged up but with some rest he will be ok .

Simba : thank goodness.

Just then ono come flying in .

Ono : YOUR MAGISTY YOUR MAGISTY !

Simba : Ono what the problem

Ono : it Janja he attacking the Gazelle

Simba : great last thing we need now Kion cannot even lead the guard .

Sora : Hey why don't you and I deal with them

Simba: What you mean ?

Sora : We defeated scar together we can take care of few hyenas together .

Simba : I don't know. { Then look at Kion }

Nala : Go the rest of the guard and I will look after Kion .

Simba : Alright let's go Sora .

Sora : Right behind you Simba .

The two then run off

4 min later

Sora : we made it.

Simba : good let end this .

Sora and Simba then safely save all the Gazelle and soon went after Janja clan .

Janja : great last thing I need { Simba then pounced on Janja } Oh Simba great to see you

Simba : ENOUGH ! You tried to kill my son today you crossed a line this time Janja

Janja: look I'm sorry

Simba : SORRY DOSE NOT WORK THIS TIME . Your penalty is exile you know what will happen if you come back now leave NOW . { Janja and his clan then run's off }

Sora : hopefully they will stay in the outlands .

Simba : I don't they will . But if they do come back they will get what coming for them .

Sora : yeah let's head back to pride rock .

The two then walked back to pride rock soon Kion started to wake up .

Kion : Ah man I feel like I got hit by Bestie. { Soon Simba and Sora then walk in }

Simba : good your finally awake .

Kion : What happened .

Sora : Janja attacked Gazelle .

Kion : WHAT NO I NEED TO STOP HIM AH !{ feels pain }

Simba : it alright Kion . Sora and I have took care of him now just rest .

Kion : Ok dad .

Sora : if it helps I could stay for a few day and lead the guard .

Kion : Alright that fine .

Over the next two week Sora led the guard while Kion heals from his injury's but something was bugging Sora a lot the entire time one day he took the guard on patrol soon they maid it to the area were the rockslide was .

Fuli : Sora why were here ?

Sora : Something was bugging my this week .

Ono : What would that be ?

Sora : These rocks look like they could have killed someone but Kion lived that what go me worried about something.

Bunga : What is it .

Sora : I'll explain to you all later you guy keep on patrol I need to talk to Kion about something

Fuli : Ok

Sora then walks back to the lair and see Kion sitting down by the pond .

Sora : Hey Kion how do you feel .

Kion : Good my strength is staring to come back .

Sora : That good I have a question for you.

Kion : Sure what is it ?

Sora : When you were trapped in the rock slide did anything else happen at all ?

Kion : I believe I passed out for a few seconds but nothing crazy . Why?

Sora : Nothing I just wanted to know

Kion : Ok

Ono then flys in

Ono : SORA KION

Sora : what the problem ono ?

Ono: Some vulture just set fire by mizimu grove and it spreading fast !

Sora : Alright let's go . Kion you think you can make it there with us ?

Kion : yes I can

Sora : great let's go

The three then took off toward mizimu grove when they got there the rest of the guard was waiting for them .

Fuli : we got all the animal somewhere safe . Now what do we do with the fire ?

Kion : I don't know this is worst time right now to be in the dry season

Sora : well I may have something

Kion : what you mean

Sora : if I cast a strong blizzard it be a able to stop the fire completely but it take time to cast

Kion : Alright will back off

Sora : Alright here go nothing { then summons his keyblade and start casting blizzard and started to struggle }

Bunga : Uh is it me or dose it look like he struggling ?

Bestie : Yeah what wrong with him ?

Fuli : Maybe one of us should go and help him .

Ono : How none of us have ever wielded a keyblade before what could we do

Sora : What going why can't I do this am I not strong enough ?

Just then sora felt something on this keyblade Sora then looked and saw Kion next to him he did not say anything just nodded his head . With out a second to waste Kion and Sora us ever amount of strength they had with in them to cast a strong blizzard that took out out the fire .

Kion : wow Sora you did it .

Sora : No we did it Kion.

Kion : Nice let head back to lair

The guard then walked back to the lair a few hour later Sora was getting ready to leave

Kion : You really have to go ?

Sora : Yeah I told Riku I would be back with in a few day and that was almost two weeks ago

Kion : Ok but before you go I want to give you something

Sora : What ?

Kion : This Sora you are the Boldest { then put his hand on Sora Shoulder the mark of the guard then appeared on it }

Sora : wow this is Amazing thank you I Actually had something to give you as well but I want the royal family to see this .

Kion Ok I'll be right back .

Kion then soon returns with the Royal family .

Nala : So Kion told us that you want to give him something but you wanted all of the royal family to see .

Sora : yes actually I think it time that Kion starts a new journey

Kion : What you mean ?

Sora : Beyond this world is a much bigger one and I want you to see it

Sora then summons his keyblade

Sora : In your hand take this key . So long as you have the making then through this simple act of taking, it wielder you shall one day be . And you will find me friend no ocean will contain you then . No more border around below or above , so long you champion the ones you love.

Kion then places his paw on the keyblade for several seconds

Simba : What just happened

Sora : I passed my power of the keyblade down to kion so one day he will become keyblade wielder

Kion : wow thank you Sora this is amazing.

Sora : your welcome there one more thing I want to give you { he then talk off his neckless and place it on kion } .

Kion : Sora I don't how to thank you for everything you did for me .

Sora : It no problem at all good bye

Kion : bye Sora it was nice meeting you

Sora then head back to the land of departure when he got there Donald ran after up . Sora then looked at his arm he hard the mark of the guard on him

Donald : Were have you been ?

Sora : Donald do I have a story for you


End file.
